Dosed Up
by Pricat
Summary: After a day of snow fun, the Purple Minions catch colds and flu but Kevin and the others help them and show what it's like to have others care about them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know I'm infecting the Despicable Me section with my stuff and should be updating From Minion to Human and Minion Bonding but this idea came to me yesterday as it is getting colder and near Cold and Flu Season plus the Purple Minions need a bit of love, if you know what I mean so I imagined them being sick which would be cute.**

**After playing in the snow without warm vlothes, the Purple Minions catch colds and flus but Gru's family along with Riff and Ash, Chomper's owner will help them get better.**

**I like where this is going.**

* * *

Laughter echoed through the backyard of the Gru house as it was a snow day, one of the best days besides Christmas according to the girls and Minions, as they were in the kitchen eating up since there was no school because of the snow.

Lucy knew that Gru and Nefario were in the lab working on something huge and didn't want to be bothered so the snow fun wouldn't really bug them unless snowballs entered there.

Kevin was excited as well as Dasve and their brothers phoning Chomper since the Seeing Eye Purple Minion was home alone while Ash was with her grandmother getting excited and calling his brothers at the AVL, the ones in the shelter.

"You think that's a good idea?

They might escape the backyard, since they're unpredictable." Margo said.

Dave growled knowing hearing that stuff upset Kevin since he was a Purple Minion forever now making the twelve year old feel bad.

"Sorry I forgot!" she said as Edith agreed with Dave.

"Besides we're gonna have enough teams for snow battle tag!" the blonde haired, pink beanie wearing girl said making Dave excited.

Lucy chuckled as she saw them done and getting ready but felt an earthquakre hads entered the backyard seeing a lot of Chomper's brothers therte making Edith excited, but Lucy chuckled.

"Yo Dave, Kevin!" a voice yelled as it was Chomper.

The other Minions smirked especially Dave and Kevin.

They high foured but were having fun in the snow as the other Minions knew the purple Minions never knew what snow days were like from what Chomper had told them, as they were having fun.

Kevin was a little worried and so were his brothers because it was getting colder, meaning getting warmed up plus despite wearing their overalls, they were wearing earmuffs and scarbes while the Purple Minions weren't.

"Maybe you guys should come inside now, okay?" Mark heard Kevin say.

"Nah we're fine." Mikey said throwing snowballs.

Margo was watching this while helping Agnes build a snow unicorn, knowing Kevin was just concerned for their well being.

"We're fine besides we're covered in fur." Chomper said.

"But that's not enough to keep the cold out!" Tim said.

"He's tight as it's getting colder, and if you don't warm up you might catch something." Dave said making Chomper curious.

Unaware to him and his friends, Chomper didn't know that Purple Minion immune systems were weaker than their cousins plus they hated shots so were unprotected.

"Let em freeze!" Mark said going inside with the others.

Kevin sighed because he wanted them to be safe sighing and going inside.

"Hey what's wrong?" Lucy asked bending down to his level.

"Chomper and his buddies are all gonna get sick since they';re running around in the snow without warm vlothes!" he said.

She understood as the Minions were in their quarters hopped up on eggnog and cocoa.

"Go get warmed up okay?" she said as he nodded.

Later the Purple Minions had ben rounded up by Riff but Chomper was in the kitchen with Kevin drinking hot chocolate and warming up a bit but still cold.

"I'm fine as I'm tough." he said making him chuckle.

"Yeah but I worry about you guys you know?" he said.

"We're fine Kevin." he said feeling sensations in his nose as a sneeze released.

"I'm good Kev, probably just tired since a full week of school with Ash would tire anybody out." hre said going to Ash's house making Kevin worry going to hang out in the living room where there was a fire.


	2. Under the Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those that reviewed as it is getting near Cold and Flu season so like where this is going.**

**The other Purple Minions are started to get buggy even Kevin but the others will help.**

* * *

"Kevin you okay?" Dave asked his friend.

"I-I'm fine Dave but worried about Chomper and his friends since they might have caught something since they're our cousins." Kevin said to him.

"i'm sure Ash is taking care of him because she cares about hi and Riff will take care of the others at the shelter." he assured him drinking hot chocolate since it was nearly bedtime.

Kevin was feeling a little terrible because he had caught a cold too and at least Gru and Lucy would care for him.

He was climbing into bed beside him feeling sleepy as Dave knew it was normally a fight to get Kevin to sleep so knew he wasn't himself, waiting until morning.

"Night buddy." he said as he turned the lamp off.

He hoped his friend and brother was okay since he knew Kevin was worrying about the Purple Minions knowing they'd be fine.

* * *

In their home the next morning both Ash and June noticed that Chomper wasn't himself and had been grouchier, sneezing and coughing plus not himself making Ash worry seeing June place a hand on Chomper's furry head feeling a high fever making her worry.

"Aww I think somebody caught a bug while in the snow yesterday huh?" she said.

"I-I'm fine Mom." Chomper said making Ash smile.

She knew that the Seeing Eye Purple Minion liked calling June Mom like Ash did since he thought of June as a Mom and Ash as a sister.

"Maybe you should lie down." she said to him.

He then went into Ash's room lying down in his bed pulling the blankets over him cuddling beside the stuffed animal June had made for him but Ash was worried.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Y-Yeah since my frirnds and I had a massive snowball fight yesterday while you were at your grandmother's." he told her couging as she stroked his wild purple hair.

"Aww don't worry as things will be okay, and maybe Riff will know something that'll make you feel better." she said.

He nodded as he was feeling terrible hearing his phone go off, getting it from the table.

He saw it was Mikey and he sounded terrible knowing he was dosed with a cold too.

Ash saw him hang up lying back down and sleeping knowing she could go a day at school without him leaving with her Mom after getting her stuff and hoped his brothers were okay.

* * *

At the Gru house, Gru was concerned for Kevin since Dave had told him Kevin was sick making him worry like heck getting Nefario to check him out remembering from Lucy that the Minions and Purple Minios had been out in the snow yesterday and were seeing him frown making Gru worry.

"Yep he has the flu but we'll get him common flu medicine from the drug store." he said to him.

Dave was hearing Kevin whimper since he was sitting in the lab wrapped up in blankets sneezing and coughing making Gru understand seeing Dave in a doctor's coat giving him an idea since Dave cared about him.

"Dave I want you to look after him okay?" he said.

"Si!" he said saluting as Nefario chuckled at him.

"Come on Kev, let's get ya back to bed." he said to him.

Kevi followed weakly into bed, feeling terrible but Dave was placing a cold cloth on his head after pushing some of his wild, messy purple hair knowing he would feel bad for a while but he would tke care of him.


End file.
